


[TTS Podfic] Don't be Alarmed

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John is a BAMF, M/M, Mad Doc Watson, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is definitely not good at this bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Interlude with Mycroft, after the events of His Name Literally Opens Doors. Mycroft has an assignment for Mad Doc Watson.John's done taking orders. Mycroft finally met his match.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[TTS Podfic] Don't be Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Be Alarmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931736) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3lecn4y50vx68fz/dont+be+alarmed.mp3/file). 9.02MB


End file.
